


The Trouble with Bunny Ears

by CatHeights



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: picfor1000, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is determined to figure out what it is Danny has against Playboy Bunnies. Written for picfor1000 Challenge 9: Dressed to the Nines for <a href="http://bighugelabs.com/onblack.php?id=4185211337">this</a> picture prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Bunny Ears

"A Playboy Bunny reunion, really? Why would people want to reminisce about dressing up as bunnies? Put the humiliation behind you."

"What do you have against Playboy Bunnies?"

A curious Steve is not a good thing as some stories should never be shared. "Nothing. I hate getting pulled into cases that waste our time."

"Kenneth Thompson did a lot for the Hawaiian economy, and his wife is a good friend of the Governor."

"The man died of a heart attack."

Steve clapped Danny's shoulder. "Consider it a favor to the Governor."

The hotel manager showed them to a table where a well dressed woman in her late fifties was seated.

"Mrs. Merritt, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Kenneth Thompson."

She pushed her fruit plate aside. "Please have a seat. Call me Liz. What would you like to know?"

"Thank you." Steve sat down. "When was the last time you saw Mr. Thompson?"

"Three days ago. The front desk said I had a visitor. When I got downstairs, Ken told me he'd heard about the reunion and felt nostalgic. He asked me to dinner. I said no."

Danny watched as she tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I take it you didn't share his nostalgia."

"I hadn't heard from Ken in decades."

Steve nodded. "You knew him when you used to work for the Playboy Clubs?"

"Yes, we were together for a year when I was young and naive. I made the mistake of falling for a married man. He gave me the old song and dance of how he was going to leave his wife. After too many excuses, I left."

Danny wondered how much Thompson's wife knew about his romancing Bunnies. "Before this week, he never tried to get in touch?"

"No. As a Bunny, I waited tables and got good tips, that was it. Without that job I never would have saved enough to go to college and then grad school where I met my husband." Liz held up her hand displaying an impressive diamond ring. "I've been married almost 25 years, and I can honestly say throughout that time, I've never given Ken a second thought."

"Good for you," Danny said.

"Thank you for your time." Steve stood.

On their way out, they passed several women looking at their old Bunny costumes. "For the love of god, aren't they too old to play dress up?"

"Start talking."

"Have I been giving you the silent treatment and wasn't aware of it? This is talking, in case you didn't realize that was what I was doing."

"If that's how you want to play it."

It was a fool's hope to think Steve would let this go.

*~*~~*~*~

First it was Playboy Bunny wallpaper on his computer.

"Not funny!"

Next, Steve somehow found Playboy Bunny fuzzy dice, which of course ended up in his car. He brought them into headquarters, spun them on one finger and flung them at Steve. "Are you eight?"

"Should you be questioning my age? You just threw fuzzy dice at me."

"No, I'm wrong. It's not immaturity, it's that you are sick. You're torturing me just like you torture suspects."

"Nah, I'd never dump you into a shark tank."

"Good to know." Danny didn't speak to Steve for the rest of the day.

The silent treatment worked, or maybe sex held more allure than any argument. He hadn't objected when Steve dropped to his knees and unzipped Danny's pants. However, come morning, he paid for his complacency by waking next to a pair of bunny ears.

He plopped down at the kitchen table and rested his head on his arms.

"It can't be that bad." Steve slid him a cup of coffee and took a seat.

Danny drank gratefully. "It was back in Hoboken. Halloween '02."

"That's the year you got stunned?"

"Yes. I was working that night. My partner was inside a donut shop getting us coffee. Do not make any comments about cops and donuts, because I have heard them all."

"Saying nothing."

"I see what I believe is a teenage girl dressed as a bunny, walking unsteadily by my car. I get out, call to her, and she stops but doesn't turn around. She's sobbing about having been a Playboy Bunny. I tell her it'll be all right. As she turns around, I realize she's too old to be trick-or-treating and that her treats have been of the narcotic variety. She zaps me with a stun gun. Ms. Bunny had shoved her landlord off a roof. We caught her. She retired the bunny costume for a prison jumper. End of story."

"That's it? A Playboy Bunny stunned you, so you hate them?"

"Isn't that enough? And hate is a strong word, Steven."

"Share the rest of the story, Danny."

"When she ran off, she left her bunny ears behind—on me. Photographic evidence was taken, and that picture made the rounds everywhere."

"Do you have the picture?"

"I do not, but I will give you a list of people you can call to get your hands on the most embarrassing picture ever taken of me."

"You're going to help me find a copy of that photo?"

"Yes, because I'm a pragmatist."

"I don't need to see it." Steve kissed him. "See, that wasn't so bad?"

"No." Danny gave him a wary look. At some point this was going to come back and bite him.

*~*~*~

Two weeks later when the team was at Steve's for a barbeque, Kono grabbed his camera and snapped a shot of him and Steve. Later, when scrolling through the pictures, he saw that in the photo, Steve was holding up his fingers and making bunny ears.

He hunted down Steve and waved the camera. "Is this going to become a thing?"

Steve grinned at the photo. "Sure, why not?"

"Really, you are ten!"

"I thought I was eight."

"Shut up."


End file.
